Concrete Angel
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic inspired by Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Warning: deals with child abuse.


**Here's a new songfic I wrote while listening to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. And I got ideas from the music video for the song. So I imagined myself as an older version of the girl (named Angela Carter in the video) and Kaiba as an older version of the boy. Concrete Angel is a really beautiful song, although it is sad. I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The song lyrics belong with their owners. I own the songfic one shot.

* * *

**

**Concrete Angel  
**

While her mom sat on the bed in the next room smoking a cigarette, 16-year-old Abigail Watson headed out the door, down the steps and down the sidewalk with the lunch she packed that morning – a chicken sandwich, can of Pepsi (as she preferred to drink soda rather than alcohol), a bag of Ruffles cheddar chips and one string cheese. She wore the exact same clothes she had worn the day before - a pink turtleneck, blue jeans and a blue coat, which she took off at lunchtime or when it got too hot.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
she hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_Oh _

She sat there in math class quietly, writing down the answers. The teacher walked over, and saw the bruises on Abigail's upper arm. Her eyes filled with concern and worry.

_What are those bruises from, Abby? _she wanted to ask. But she didn't.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

At recess that day, while the others would chase each other in a game of tag or show each other their favorite things, Abigail sat there all alone. She knew that her mom abused her. She knew because she would wake up every day, and there they would be – the bruises.

_Sometimes, I wish I was never born, _she thought.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

Then a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple trenchcoat, a black turtleneck, black pants and high black boots with a raised heel, walked up. He then sat down beside her.

She looked up, and he smiled. His eyes were full of warmth and compassion. So did she.

"Hi," he said.

She replied with "hi" back.

Upon noticing the bruises on her arm, he inquired how she got them. Abigail's smile disappeared, and she looked a little wary at first. Then she leaned forward and whispered,

"My mother abuses me; that's how I got them."

The boy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Abigail as she wept, tears running down her face.

That night, Abigail appeared at her window, as the boy appeared at his. Her tears were gone, and she was all smiles again. Maybe talking to someone didn't solve her problem, but at least she felt better.

For a moment, all was well.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late _

Then – it happened.

Abigail turned, and her eyes filled with fear as her mother appeared in the doorway. Her mother's eyes were filled with rage. Abigail could tell all too well what she was thinking.

_How dare she!? Doesn't she know boys are a bad influence on her? I'll fix her!_

Abigail drew in a shuddering breath as her mother stalked across the room and grabbed her by the upper arms. Then she started yelling at her, shaking her back and forth.

The boy frowned as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. His anger raged inside him – deep within. Mothers were _not _supposed to treat their children that way. They would usually shower them with love and kindness, and often be stern, but loving all the same.

Now he knew that Abigail's mother was an exception. _But, _he wondered, _what could've happened in her mom's life that caused her to turn out like this and be such a monster to her own daughter? _

The question haunted him as he watched the shadow of Abigail's mother as she beat the life out of her daughter. Then he watched as the police wheeled a gurney with a corpse on it out of the house. Two days later, he stood at the gravestone where _she _had been buried.

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

_She _was his angel who had saved him from his personal demons. Now she was one – in Heaven, where she had a new life.

He stood on his heels and placed a red rose on her gravestone. Then he caressed Abigail's picture, wishing it was her face he was touching gently instead of a photograph.

He then got to his feet and walked into a light. When he came out of it, he blinked. There she stood, all smiles. Her skin glowed – no bruises anywhere.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel _

Then Kaiba glowed as he smiled too. Then, taking Abigail by the hand, he ran with her to a group of boys and girls, who had also died of child abuse, and joined them in their games. Then later he said to Abigail,

"Dance with me."

She gladly complied. Then the song Concrete Angel began playing as Kaiba and Abigail danced among the stars in the sky.

It was great to be home – in Heaven.

It was really the place of the angels.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! (This fic is dedicated to Journey Maker, who I can't thank enough for supporting me and telling me that she really loves my stories. She is a good friend to me.)**

**Nightcrawlerlover  
**


End file.
